Sunshine
by Pumpkinbelly
Summary: You are my sunshine. Part 5 of Maybe series. SPUFFY.
1. Sunshine

Sunshine

Author: Pumpkin Belly

A/N: Part 5 in the Maybe series.  Takes place a few months after part 4.

Summary: You are my sunshine. Part 5 of Maybe series. SPUFFY.

Buffy smiled as she lay out in her backyard.  She was outside trying to get a decent tan.  With most of her time spent inside researching or patrolling at night there wasn't much time to soak up the sun. 

A small sigh escaped Buffy's lips as she felt the sun start to burn her skin.  Instead of going inside or reapplying more suntan lotion she turned over.  She had nowhere else to be and Spike was inside, probably still asleep.  

She was just about to fall asleep when the phone started ringing.  Buffy rose from her chair to go inside and get the phone, the whole time mumbling about lazy vampires and telemarketers. 

Buffy picked up the phone on the 3rd ring. "Hello." She said into the receiver, trying to cover up her annoyance of being roused from her lounge chair. 

"Oh My gosh, Buffy, you are never going to believe what happened to me." Dawn's voice shrieked to Buffy from the phone. 

"What happened Dawn?" Buffy asked as she picked the phone up and moved back outside.

As Dawn told Buffy about the great day she had, had Buffy found herself wishing that she could be that carefree. 

"And then he asked me out. Can you believe it? He asked me out. I've only been dreaming about this for like ever." Dawn squealed.

"That's great Dawn. I'm really happy for you.  But be careful." Buffy said.

"He's not a monster, Buffy." Dawn sighed.  

"No but he's a guy." Buffy laughed. 

"Oh Buffy I got to go.  There's someone on the other line."

"Ok, bye." Buffy said quickly before Dawn hung up. 

Buffy placed the phone down beside her and was about to return to her tanning/nap when she saw Spike standing by the door.  Of course he was out of the way of the sun. 

Instead of going back to tanning, she got up and went to Spike. 

"What are you doing there?" Buffy asked as she slid her arms around him.

"Watching you." Spike said wrapping his arms around Buffy and placing a light kiss on her head. 

"Why?" Buffy asked with a hint of coyness.

"Why not." Spike shrugged.

"Doesn't it hurt to look out on the day and know that you could never go there? To look into the sunshine but never go into it?" Her tone was a mix of seriousness and concern. 

"You are my sunshine.  I don't need that stuff," Spike gestured to the outside, "when I have you."

"Awe, Spike that's so sweet." Buffy leaned up to kiss Spike.

"It's the truth." He replied and then got down on one knee.

Buffy's breathe caught in her throat when he did this. 

"Luv, you know how much I love you," Spike started, looking up into Buffy's eyes, "And I know we're different.  You being the slayer and me a vampire but you never make me feel like I'm lower than you."  He pulled out a velvet box from his coat pocket, "It would make me the happiest man in the world if you would do me the honor of marrying me." He held the box out to Buffy.

She took it and gasped at the ring she saw inside.  It was beautiful.  Not to fancy, a silver band with a simple square cut diamond on it. 

When Buffy didn't say anything Spike continued, "I know it wouldn't mean anything. Legally, cause technically I'm dead but it would mean a lot to me and we've only been dating a few months but." Spike said nervously, 'What if she says no? What if she laughs in my face?' Before Spike could say anything else Buffy pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. 

"Is that a yes?" Spike asked when the pulled apart, resting his forehead on hers. 

Buffy nodded tears running down her face, "Yes, that's a yes." Buffy said.

"You will?" Spike asked, surprised.

"Of course." Buffy said

"Good." Spike said while he put the ring on Buffy's finger.

"I love you." Buffy smiled at Spike.

"I love you." Spike said kissing Buffy again.

"Oh," Buffy gasped, "I have to tell Dawn." She said before running back outside to get the phone. 

As Buffy called Dawn, Spike stood and watched Buffy out in the sun, a bittersweet smile on his lips.  She was so beautiful in the sun but Spike knew that he would never be able to follow her outside.  

Far off the Powers that Be laughed at Spike's thought. 

"Just wait, vampire," One of them said, "soon, soon."

There was collective laughter and then a blood-curdling scream as a blinding pain ripped through Spike.

TBC

A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought of it.  I wasn't sure exactly where I wanted to go with this part of the series but then it just came to me.  I was going to finish it in one story but I then it seemed better to do it this way. 


	2. Finally

Sunshine

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Summary: You're my sunshine. Part 5 in Maybe series. SPUFFY

Previously: She was so beautiful in the sun but Spike knew that he would never be able to follow her outside.

Far off the Powers that Be laughed at Spike's thought.

"Just wait, vampire," One of them said, "soon, soon."

There was collective laughter and then a blood-curdling scream as a blinding pain ripped through Spike.

Chapter 2

"Spike," Buffy called out when she heard a scream, "Dawn I have to go. I'll call you later and tell you everything." Buffy said into the phone before hanging up and moving slowly inside.

"Spike." Buffy called out again, "Oh my god, Spike." Buffy rushed over to Spike.

Spike was lying on the ground, breathing deeply. A look of deep pain was playing on his features. Instead of being in a dark corner like he was before there was a white light surrounding him.

"Buffy," Spike chocked out, "Something's," Spike coughed but continued speaking, "happening to me."

"Shhhh, don't worry. Everything is going to be ok. It's going to be ok." Buffy moved Spike's head onto her lap and started rocking him.

"Buffy, I can," Spike stopped as pain swept over him.

"You can what, baby?" Buffy asked, running her hand through his hair.

"I can feel my heartbeat." Spike said.

Buffy froze, "You can what?" She asked struggling for air.

"Feel my heart. I can feel my soul." Spike started to laugh. "I'm alive."

The white light that had been surrounding him started to dim. Spike sat up and pulled Buffy into his arms. "I'm alive."

Buffy placed her hand over his heart, silent tears running down her face. When she felt his heart she gave a little squeal of excitement. "You're alive." She practically yelled before capturing Spike's lip in a kiss.

"How?" She asked when they pulled apart.

"I don't know, prophecy, maybe." Spike volunteered.

"You don't think it's a spell, do you?" Buffy asked startled, "What if this is only temporary? You can't leave me Spike." Buffy held him tighter.

"I'm not going to leave you, ever. Ok?" Spike said, "Don't think that way. We'll figure it out."

"We should call Giles." Buffy announced before picking up the phone at her side and dialing Giles' number.

The phone picked up on the 4th ring. "Hello?" A British sounding voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

"Giles, I need your help." Buffy said into the phone.

"Of course Buffy, what do you need?" there was the sound of rummaging paper on the line.

"Spike's," Buffy paused, not sure how to explain the situation, "he's alive." She decided on the direct approach.

"Well, technically he's not alive he's." Giles started.

"No, he's alive, there was this white light that surrounded him and then I felt his heartbeat." Buffy interrupted.

There was silence on Giles end of the phone.

"Giles say something." Buffy commanded.

"Um," Giles cleared his throat, "I was aware that this could happen."

"You were aware!" Buffy yelled into the phone.

"There was a prophecy." Giles tried to continue.

"A Prophecy!" Buffy once again yelled.

"Buffy, I am trying to explain but with you repeating every word it is making it very hard." There was silence from Buffy.

"Ok, there was a prophecy concerning a vampire that would become human but it wasn't clear so I didn't bring it up. Until I had a chance to look into the text deeper it could have been any vampire."

"Oh," Buffy said, "So you were just protecting me."

"Well, yes I was trying to." Buffy could hear Giles cleaning his glasses.

"Is it permanent?" Buffy asked

"Yes." Giles said

"Good," Buffy smiled at Spike who hadn't moved from his spot in the corner, "I have some good news besides the human thing." Buffy started. "Spike asked me to marry him!" Buffy squealed.

"He what." Giles asked shocked.

"And I said yes." Buffy concluded.

"Oh, that's great Buffy." Giles said.

"I know. I have to go Giles." Buffy said hanging up the phone.

"Spike," Buffy said getting Spike's attention, "Come here."

Spike stood up and walked over to Buffy. They were still relatively out of the way of the sun. Buffy took Spike's hand in hers and lead him out into the sunlight.

"You can finally be in the sun." Buffy showed him as they moved outside.

Spike squinted from the glare but adjusted quickly.

As the sun started to set 2 figures could be seen dancing in the last fading rays of sun to a music that no one but them could hear.

A/N: Hoped you liked the way everything came together. Tell me what you thought.


End file.
